


Finally

by BATBunny



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Depression, F/M, Fem! Aoba - Freeform, Friend is reading what i write over my shoulder, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Silly, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, and he is a guy, but aoba doesn't love him, kill me, koujaku is friend zoned, koujaku loves aoba, violent fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BATBunny/pseuds/BATBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a female elf. it is forbidden for them to do a mans job. but she has to do what she can to survive. can she keep it all secret. or will the royal family finally take action?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story. Please give me constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!

She crouched quietly; listening for a sound. Her slightly pointed ears highly adept at listening in the gentle forest. She held her bow in her hand as she lifted a small pile of dust and let it blow in the wind.

‘The wind is blowing to the east.

In the quiet forest she is hunting for a fat rabbit coming out of hibernation. Her ears perked up thinking she might have heard the rustle of leaves, but no its Hooves, she heard the thundering of hooves. Quietly but quickly she scrambled up a tree in to the highest branch that could still give her a view of the forest. Highly afraid of the kings’ guard she scarcely breathed. Not long after she found her perch in the tree a good friend came into view, their horse panting from the long rider their owner put them through. But with a gentle sigh she climbed out of the tree and stood in front of the horsemen with her hand on her hip.

“Koujakuuuu! I thought you were one of the guards. Next time walk like a normal person.”  
She said with an exaggerated sigh. Waking to them when the dismounted, and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

“Manage to get away from your lady friends today didn’t you?"

“Yeah they are relentless. What about you and your admirers?

“You know how I did it! I just told them my big protector was going to be there and they backed off.”

“Annnd by big protector you mean me right?” Koujaku said with a toothy grin.

“Of course, my rebel guard friend is going to protect me from the scary princeling.”

“You know I would since I am in that castle, a lot. Why can’t we just meet in the village like we used to? Tracking you down in the forest, isn’t it a little boring now that I can actually find you now?”

“Oh hush your only bored because I refuse to actually do anything with you when we meet.” She said with a playful punch on his arm. “Besides granny loves you she doesn’t want everyone to think you betrayed them.”

“I joined the guard to be able to help provide for you and your granny, but since I left you’ve had to fend for yourself.”

“Koujaku I know how to hunt; you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I just do.”

And with that Koujaku left, Aoba hunted and managed to get 2 small Rabbits, and made it home. Little did they know something crazy would happen a few days later that would change their relationship and their individual futuresDays passed Aoba went and hunted and she caught nothing. It was just another day of fruitless hunting. But she kept at it.

‘you would think the kings forest would have great animals to eat. But nooo. Those fat royal bastards are probably eating enough food to feed army’s right now while their subjects starve.’

Hours passed with no sign of life, Aoba was about to head home when she felt a presence behind her. 

Slowly turning around, she saw him. Blond head and metal piercings all over. It was the prince.

Many say the royal family pierces a part of their face with pure silver and gold. But those rumors also said that the royal prince went crazy and pierced a majority of his face. He had many piercings on his head that he looked like he could’ve been the victim of torture. But everyone knows that the royal family, have nerves of steel.

With teeth gritted and a bow she ran. She ran away from the prince. She was afraid of the royal family for a reason. 

*Flashback*

Aoba was five at the time. Her mother was skinning a rabbit that father caught for dinner when the guard struck. They barged into their home and yanked little Aoba off the floor and carried her like a sack of potatoes to the center of the village. Along the way she started to cry. She was scared. She saw her mom. A white cloth was tied around her mouth and she was screaming into. Aoba didn’t know what was going on. At the center of the village she saw her father tied to a pole with his head hanging down.

“FATHER! What’s going on I’m scared!”

When her father looked up she cried even harder because she saw him, missing his eyes. Blood was dripping down his face as he tried to search for the voice of his daughter. Aoba was sobbing her little heart out while her mom was thrown to the ground and kicked at. She didn’t understand. Aoba knew that people who did wrong were punished but, she never thought her mother and father were bad people. They loved her, fed her, told her storied, and comforted her when she cried. There was no reason to punish her mother and father. 

So with shaky legs she got up and stumbled over to her father. She clung to him sobbing she wanted to help but she couldn’t. she wanted to help him get untied to go help mom but she couldn’t. when Aoba looked up at her father she saw him hanging limp. Aoba didn’t understand what was wrong with her father. She tried to listen for his heart but she couldn’t find it. 

With fear in her heart she searched the tiny crowd of onlookers. She searched for a familiar face. There was no one helping them. The guards had forgotten her now as she ran. She ran far way. She ran to the point to where she found herself in the forest and there is were she collapsed. Into a restless slumber.

*End of Flashback*

Panting Aoba opens her eyes. Its dark and she seems warm. Sitting up she realizes her left ankle hurts. She looks at her ankle in the fire light. 

‘Wait fire light.’

Quickly she looks around. She attempts to stand but quickly realizes she is unable. Her ankle feels like it will break.

‘I must have sprained it pretty badly’

She looks around. Waiting for anything, a sound. She waits until all she feels is a throb to try again. This time she tries to avoid putting to much weight on it and hops to the nearest tree. She leans on it while she bends down to look at her ankle again. 

She slides down to sit on the floor of the forest. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She inhales trying to detect any foreign smells other than that of the forest and she smells none. She is trying to make sure she stays safe for the rest of the night.  
When she wakes up she feels as though she is being watched. Looking around she notices a pile of wild berries. And by them are footprints. Following the foot prints with her eyes she sees the hoof prints of a horse.

She lets out a sigh of relief. 

‘it must have been Koujaku that has been taking care of me.’

Thinking of what has happen the last twenty-four hours she recalls going out and hunting. She hadn’t caught anything. she was about to head home when she got a feeling that someone, or thing was behind her. 

“The Prince! I’m so stupid I ran from royalty; I don’t even know if he got a view of my face.”

‘I wasn’t wearing my bindings either, he knows a woman was hunting in his family’s forest.’ 

Getting up Aoba hobbled out of the forest making it home to a worried grandmother.

“Child I know you have some feeling of responsibility but you don’t need to hunt.” Granny said as she wrapped strips of cloth around Aobas’ ankle. 

“we have enough money with the medicine I make and we have a garden. You don’t need to keep putting yourself in danger just to try to prove you aren’t a weak woman.”

“I know I’m not a weak woman Granny, I just love the thrill of hunting. It brings food home and gives me a reason to get out of our little cottage.” she said with a sigh.

“Well if you would just Except Clears proposal then you would get out of our little cottage.”

“But Granny I don’t love clear! You know I refuse to marry unless I do it out of love, clea isn’t the one for me. Besides he can’t hunt, he travels a lot, and… well those two are the most important to me.”

“Aoba you cant keep being so stubborn. I’m not going to to live forever and when I died I need to know someone’s going to be there for you.”

"I can take care of myself!" And with that she left not knowing what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i know its been a bit. i don't write very often, but here you go!

Walking out of the village Aoba fumed. She could take care of herself. She had for several weeks at a time when Granny had to go and help and old friend of hers. 

Aoba walked mindlessly for some time. She did grab a dagger before she left but that was it. She was going to practice throwing out into one of the man trees around her now. With a good aim Aoba aimed right for the center in a knotted part of the tree. And with a satisfying   
‘thunk!’ Aoba went to retrieve her weapon. For hours she threw her dagger into trees around her, practicing how to avoid getting attacked. 

After a while, when she shone with sweat, she stopped. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand she wondered around to find a stream. Listening carefully, she cupped her hands and scooped up the water. Finding that it was refreshingly cool she decided to go for a swim. 

Stripping of her knee length wool shorts, and cropped hooded tunic she hopped into the stream. With a sigh she began to swim around. 

Aoba wasn’t a very plump woman, but wasn’t a skeleton either. She had creamy white skin despite all the time she spent outside, and she had decent breasts and hips. To where if she were to marry her husband wouldn’t be to dissatisfied with her shape. Aoba layed in the water facing up towards the sky thinking of what her grandmother said.

‘I’m a twenty-three-year-old woman who has yet to marry, despite the typical women marrying at seventeen or eighteen, of course granny would be worried. But I love the freedom I have. I don’t have to worry about staying home and cooking for a husband or carrying those poop machines people called babies.’ 

Looking at her stomach she shuttered.

‘Eventually men stray too, a lot of the women in the village don’t even realize that their husband is always trying to betray them by convincing another young and foolish girl to “spend the night” with them. Most of those men are sick bastards and have tried to go after me too.’  
Sighing again Aoba dunked under the water and got her body wet again. 

‘To bad that I don’t have any of granny’s home made soap. I really could use some.’

Crawling out of the stream Aoba searched for a rock to dry on before she put her clothing on. Sitting in the sun she closed her eyes enjoying the warm breeze as it whipped her bright blue hair around. She had often wondered who she got her hair from but didn’t really care to much. Lost in thought she didn’t hear anyone approach her.

“Well what do we have here? Looks like we found ourselves a treat.”

Whipping her head around Aoba came face to face with two of the king’s guards. They looked to be twins with the silver and green garb the king’s men wore when the weren’t at war. Besides the matching clothes their facial feature seemed similar as well. The only real difference was one wore glasses and the other didn’t. 

Getting up and reaching for her pile of clothes she tried to grab her dagger. But it was too late; one of the guards had grabbed her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her torso he pressed against her breasts painfully as she struggled to get out of the fierce hold the guard had her in. 

“She’s a fighter. Virus can you help me?”

“Okay.” With a bored expression the man known as Virus grabbed Aobas legs and held them together.

Both men were smiling at her displeasure and seemed eager to make it worse. The guard who held her legs, also known as virus. Racked his eyes up and down her body. With a teasing finger he dragged it from her neck to her navel. Aoba shivered at the feeling and broke out in goose bumps. The other guard who held her torso kept one arm wrapped around her as he reached and tugged at her hair. Rippling pain shot through her scalp as her hair was pulled roughly.

Eyes shining with unshed tears only seemed to spur on the two guards who seemed to enjoy torturing her. Trying to jerk out of their hold was only led to more unwanted touches.

“Trip, she is kind of pretty. Do you think the King would let us keep her if we asked?” with a wicked gleam in his eye Virus gripped her legs in a brutal grip that was sure to leave ugly bruises later.

“I don’t know but she would make a good new toy.” With a bored expression the guard trip shrugged. 

Not giving up Aoba struggled, she refused to go down without a fight. With a quick thought she went limp and made the guards loosen their hold. She then jerked out of their hold. And snatched up her clothing and ran. She ran until it felt like the world was falling around her. 

Finally, she came to a stop and breathed. Looking behind her she saw no one and began to redress herself. With her clothes back on she breathed a sigh or relief.

‘those guards, I know I’m going to have to be careful trying to get home.

Looking around she quickly darted from one tree to another, constantly searching, making sure she wasn’t being followed. With terror still fresh in her mind she ran. She ran until It was dark outside and she had made it back home.


End file.
